Hidden Memories
by Caskett-fan18
Summary: Title has nothing to do with story.Grissom and Sara get closer.


**Hidden Memories**

Disclaimer:

"I don't own CSI or any of the characters"

**Prologue**

Gil Grissom was in his apartment. He was doing some paperwork and listening to the radio. A song from Simple Plan was playing:

Another day is going by

I'm thinking about you all the time

But you're out there

And I'm here waiting

And I wrote this letter in my head

Cuz so many things were left unsaid

But now you're gone

And I can't think straight

This could be the one last chance

To make you understand

I'd do anything

Just to hold you in my arms

To try and make you laugh

Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past

I'd do anything

Just to fall asleep with you

Will you remember me

Cuz I know I won't forget you

Together we broke all the rules

Dreaming of droping out of school

And leave this place

To never come back

So now maybe after all these years

If you miss me have no fear

I'll be here

I'll be waiting

This could be the one last chance

To make you understand

I'd do anything

Just to hold you in my arms

To try and make you laugh

Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past

I'd do anything

Just to fall asleep with you

Will you remember me

Cuz I know I won't forget you

I close my eyes

And all I see is you

I close my eyes

I try to sleep

I cant forget you

Nanana

Nanana

And I'd do anything for you

Nanana

Nanana

I'd do anything

Just to hold you in my arms

To try and make you laugh

Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past

I'd do anything

Just to fall asleep with you

Will you remember me

Cuz I know I won't forget you

I'd do anything

To fall asleep with you

I'd do anything

There's nothing I wont do

I'd do anything

To fall asleep with you

I'd do anything

Cuz I know I won't forget you

When the song ended Grissom looked up from his paperwork and thought 'I have to ask her. I'll do it tomorrow before it's to late'. Grissom then picked up the phone and called the Stratosphere. He made reservations for two in a private room for around 2:00. After he hung up he thought of the words to the song.

I'd do anything

Just to fall asleep with you

Will you remember me

Cuz I know I won't forget you

"I have to do it" Grissom said to himself, "before its to late".

When Grissom got to CSI he went to his office and started going through the papers on his desk. When he uncovered his phone, Grissom called the only woman in his dreams: Sara Sidle.

**Chapter 1**

Gil Grissom sat in his office looking through some papers. He was waiting for co-worker Sara Sidle, who he was planing to ask out to lunch during break. There he would ask her.

"Hey, you called, what's up?" said a voice from the doorway. Grissom didn't need to look up to know it was Sara Sidle.

"I wanted to complement you on your work on the latest case," Grissom replied. 'Talk about something then ask her', he thought.

"Thanks, hey do you want to get a bite to eat during break?"

'Damn it', Grissom thought. "Sure, do you want to go to the Stratosphere?

Sara said "Okay."

They went to Grissoms new car. It was a black beetle.

"Nice car" Sara said, "One guess why you got a beetle"

Grissom smiled. They went to the Stratosphere. When they were seated Sara said "So this is like our fifth date together."

"Yeah"

"So when are you going to ask me out? Ive asked you out every time."

"Ive tried. This morning I was planning on asking you but you asked me first."

"Oh. Ill stop asking you out then." She laughed; Grissom chuckled.

Grissom looked around the room. It was half empty. A couple sat at the far end of the room. Another couple with a young girl sat by the wall close to them. When they finished their meals the room was empty.

Grissom felt the square shape lump in his pocket. He took a deep breath, put his hand in his pocket, grasped the box and stood up.

"Grissom where...", Sara began.

Grissom stood in front of her, then he knelt down on one knee. He pulled out the box and opened it. Inside was a gold ring with diamonds and a sapphire in the middle.

Grissom took a deep breath and said, "Sara will you marry me?" He paused; Sara was starring at him for a moment.

"Yes Gil, I will."

Gil stood up, at the same time Sara stood up. Grissom put the ring on her and said "The most beautiful one there. Just like you."

"It is beautiful."

Then they both leaned forward, put there arms around each other and pulled themselves into a kiss. After about thirty seconds the broke apart. It was there very first kiss and to them it felt very romantic.

"I love you Sara" Grissom was finally able to say.

"I love you too Gil" Ever since she saw the ring she knew she had to start calling him Gil.

"Do you want to go now or are you not done eating?" Grissom asked.

"Im done" Sara replied.

When they were back in Grissoms beetle, Sara said looking at the ring "So this is why you were so squirmy and looking around the whole time we were there."

"Yeah and I was just trying to find the right moment. Try to act like nothing happened when we get back to the lab. We will tell Catherine, Nick, and Warrick once they are done their cases."

"Sure"

When they got back to the lab they just went back to what they were doing before break. Grissom couldn't help but think that he and Sara were finally engaged. Grissom went back into his entomology office and tried to get back to work; his mind really on Sara.

"Hey Gil do you have a minute?" Captain Jim Brass said walking into the office. His voice to Grissom sounded distant and in the back of his head.

"Gil, Gil, Gil!"

Grissom looked up and said "Yeah?"

"I asked where you and Sara went during break?"

"Oh we just went to lunch."

After Brass left Grissom reentered his Sara world.


End file.
